


Heaven on Ice

by ThatRandomDude



Series: The Modern Luminerik Chronicles [2]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eleven is so pure im crying, Erik is bad at ice skating, Fluff, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), I also live for supportive Sylvando, I lived for Eleven helping a terrified Erik, Ice Skating, M/M, Mia and Veronica being smug, One Shot, Tags Are Hard, had to look up what the boards on an ice rink were called, lots of fluff, my first Luminerik fic, no betas we die like men 2: electric boogaloo, no sleep writing fics instead hell yeah, prepare your toothbrush, using male pronouns for Sylv because i feel more comfortable with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomDude/pseuds/ThatRandomDude
Summary: Erik is apparently terrified of ice skating and Eleven, being the pure and innocent soul he is, lends him a hand.Featuring Supportive Sylv and smug Veronica and Mia
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: The Modern Luminerik Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119812
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Heaven on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I found a prompt on Google which was like an ice skating prompt and I just had to write a fic with that prompt because apparently my braincells decide to go bye
> 
> Also this is my first Luminerik fic!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ice skating can be quite difficult. This was a no brainer for Erik, who had been gripping onto the side boards of the rink like it was a lifeline.

Truth be told, Erik had never gone ice skating before, unlike Mia, who at least had _some_ experience in this sort of thing.  
However, Mia was sitting behind the side boards, along with two of Eleven's friends, Veronica and Sylvando.

Honestly, Veronica and Erik just wanted to see Erik suffer.

A feeling of dread had taken over Erik. He was terrified of pushing himself out onto the ice and falling over, because that shit hurt like hell.

Nervously, he stared down at the glassy sheet of ice that was the rink. He then turned his gaze to the sideboards he was gripping onto forcefully, his nerves screeching at at him to stop. Looking down, he knew he couldn't just stay stuck on the edge of the rink like a coward. Mia would never let him live that down. So, reluctantly, he loosened his grip on the boards a tiny bit, before trying to push himself into the rink. 

Immediately, Erik lost his balance and he gripped back onto the boards, a look of pure fear on his face.

"Holy shit. Never again," Erik gasped, grabbing onto the boards, still recovering from the sudden burst of adrenaline.

"Come on, Erik, are you really afraid of going out there on the ice?" Mia asked, looking into her brother's blue, wide eyes.

"I mean, look at El! He's a pro at this!"

Mia was right about this, for Eleven was gliding across the ice happily. It was like he had done this all his life.

And here Erik was, clutching onto the boards of the rink, not even daring to move an inch from them in fear of falling over. Noticing this, Sylvando decided it was time for a small pep talk.

"Erik, honey, you can do this," Sylvando said reassuringly, walking closer to the blue-haired boy's still, tense form.

"No, I can't, Sylv," Erik responded, looking up at Sylvando with a worried look, "...I've never skated before."

"And that's alright!" Sylvando responded, a warm smile forming on his face, "We all have to start somewhere. Ages ago, Eleven was in the exact same position as you, terrified of going out there, onto the ice. But look where he is now. If Eleven could do it, I'm sure you can too!"

Erik sighed. He thought about what Sylvando has said, and then looked up at the brunette in the distance, gleefully skating on the glassy surface like a true professional would.

How was he so good at this?

Noticing Erik clutching onto the side boards, Eleven knew something was wrong. He could easily tell. He had known Erik for ages.

Almost immediately, Eleven skated over to him, determined to assist him in what was wrong.

"Are you OK?" Eleven asked, as he came to a stop in front of Erik, who refused to let go of the boards.  
"I'm fine," Erik responded, not taking his hands off the wooden boards for even a second. Eleven looked at him with that one expression. The one expression that told him Eleven knew he was lying. Despite trying to weasel his way out of every single time Eleven gave him that expression with an excuse, Erik knew that there was no fooling him.

"Erik, I can tell you're scared, and it's OK. I was scared too when I first started," Eleven responded, smiling happily. Immediately, the brunette lent out a hand.

"I can help you."

Erik looked back at the sideboards and then turned his gaze to Eleven. His blue eyes shimmered like sapphires and he had the most purest smile on his face and...

_Dammit, why did he have to be so adorable?_

Not wanting to disappoint him, Erik slowly let go of the boards. He pushed his foot of the ice and slowly glided towards Eleven. Unfortunately, he immediately lost his balance and fell forward. Eleven caught him before he smacked his head against the ice. 

Erik gripped onto Eleven for dear life.

"Hold on, I'm not gonna let you fall," Eleven said, as he helped Erik back onto his feet. As he was helped up, Erik found himself staring into those bright blue eyes of Eleven's.

...He really needed to stop getting lost in those eyes, but he just couldn't help it.

As Erik took Eleven's hand in his, he felt more secure. Safe. He was safe with Eleven, and Eleven was safe with him.

Eleven pushed his foot off the ice, only giving enough force for the duo to start drifting across the ice slowly.  
"Don't go too fast, alright?!" Erik exclaimed, watching as Eleven was starting to pick up speed, his grip on his hand becoming harder and harder.

"Don't worry, Erik! I'm not gonna go too fast!" Eleven exclaimed, looking back at him with a smile.

_"El, please don't."_

The two began picking up speed, and soon, they were gliding along the ice without a care in the world. As terrifying as it was at first, Erik felt happy. Happy that he was with Eleven. Happy that he had helped him.

"How are you so good at this?!" Erik exclaimed.

"It took a lot of practice, to be honest," Eleven explained, "Took a lot of falling over, but I got there eventually. I could... teach you how to skate, if you want."

Erik eyes widened at this. Eleven, teaching him how to skate? This was almost the opportunity of a lifetime! He could never pass this up, not from someone like Eleven. There was no way, absolutely he could decline.

"I'd like that," Erik responded, to which Eleven's eyes lit up with joy. Erik's heart almost melted at the sight. Eleven was the most purest boy Erik had ever met.

He was glad to have met him in the first place.

As the duo glided across the ice happily, the trio on the other side of the side boards watched them with interest.   
"See, I knew he could do it!" Sylvando exclaimed, standing up in his seat, looking as if he was about to give a standing ovation.

Veronica took her eyes off Eleven and Erik in the rink and looked at Mia with a wry smile.

"Lovers, huh?" Veronica asked, "...Mia, they are _never_ gonna leave each other alone now."

"I know," Mia replied, sitting up in her seat.

"I knew Erik had feelings for Eleven from day one," she said, looking back into Veronica's eyes with a smirk.

"It was easy to figure it out. Erik would not stop texting him for about two days!"

The duo continued on their conversation as Erik and Eleven skated for hours on end.

As the two exited the ice, they were both exhausted. Erik walked over to a seat next to Mia and sat down on it, tired out. He had so much fun skating with Eleven that he almost now felt like he was ready to drop.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Eleven asked, taking off his ice skates.  
"Yeah, it was," Erik responded, breathless from all the skating he and Eleven had done. Mia looked at Erik, with the same smug smile she had given Veronica. Erik looked up at her, confused.

"Well, well, well. Did you two lovers have fun out there?" Mia asked with a smirk.

Great. The last thing Erik wanted was Mia asking him about him and El.

"Mia, please."

"Come on, I know you like him."

Erik sighed. There was no denying it. He did indeed like Eleven, and Eleven felt the same way.

Eleven took out his phone from his bag and checked the time.

"Guys, it's nearly 7:00 p.m.," Eleven said.

"Seven?!" Veronica exclaimed in suprise.

The five of them knew they had spent way too much time here.

***

It was almost nighttime now and as the five of them exited the building, Eleven ran up to Erik.  
"Hey, Erik! Can I talk to you about something?" Eleven asked, tapping Erik on the shoulder.  
"Sure, what is it?" he replied, stopping in his tracks and turning to Eleven.

Eleven sat down on a nearby wall, staring up at the dark blue sky. Erik sat down beside him and looked at the many stars that dimly lit up the night.

"You know how I asked you if you wanted me to teach you how to skate?" he asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, I come to the rink on Tuesday and Saturday every week," Eleven replies, turning his gaze to Erik, who sat there patiently.  
"Will you be able to show up on those days? I-I mean, if you're... not doing anything on those days," he asked.

"Of course I will," Erik replied. Eleven smiled.

"Thanks," he replied.

Erik felt his own heart warm up at seeing Eleven smile. Honestly, he didn't deserve to have such a pure boyfriend, but he does, and he's not complaining.

"No problem. I'll try and show up on those days," he responded.

"OK. Thanks again Erik, you're the best."

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was my first Luminerik fic! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
